


Wendy, Carla, and Chelia's Excellent Adventure

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ., Age Progression, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari Lucy Universe, Masturbation, Other, Out of Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spinoff of Futanari Lucy. Follow Wendy and her two best friends as they seek out fun and more...much much more Take place in the Futanari Lucy universe Contains LEMONS!</p><p>Repost of my FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking._

**This is a small Futanari Lucy Spin off. Partially inspired by Chapter 420…blaze it…**

**It can take place any time after the Wendy X Chelia side story.**

**This takes place in the Futanari Lucy Cannon.**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I stretched as I woke up.

"Don't move." Chelia whined.

Chelia had been sleeping on my chest but when I sat up she got pushed off.

"I was still sleeping." She pouted "Can't we stay in bed for a while."

Chelia pushed me back down and snuggled closer. She sneakily stuck her hand up my shirt and copped a feel.

"Hey." I giggled "No using cuddle time for that."

Chelia kissed my cheek "But you're just so comfy."

"Let's get up." I said "We have things to do today."

"Do we have to?" Chelia said kissing my neck "Let's spend the day together…in bed."

"As fun as that sounds." I said pushing her head off me "We have people waiting for us."

I gave her a kiss "I love you."

"I love you to." She pouted.

"Let's go take a shower." I said taking a hand "You're all sweaty from last night."

I pulled Chelia into the hot water. She pushed me against the tiled walls and kissed me, our breasts mashing together.

"I knew you'd do this." I smiled.

"Is that why you brought me in here?" Chelia asked "To take advantage of me."

"You're the one who wanted to be more promiscuous. I tried to deny you and act like a mature adult." I smirked.

I reached up and grabbed Chelia's breasts. I used my finger to play with her inverted nipples.

"We'll have to get those out to clean them." I smiled.

"Oh yeah…" Chelia moaned "Get me nice and clean."

I grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing Chelia's body. I made sure to linger on my favorite areas, her large breasts and her sweet pussy.

"So…ah…what are our plans for the day?" Chelia asked.

"We're free." I smirked.

"But you said people were waiting for us."

"I lied to get you out of bed." I giggled as Chelia washed me "What do you want to do?"

"We could go to the club tonight…look for boys again…"

"There's a job I've had my eye on….not a wizarding job but I think you'd like it."

"What kind of job." She asked as we turned the water off and began drying off.

"A karaoke club is looking for some waitresses." I smiled.

"That seems kinda boring." Chelia said.

"But think of the tips…both monetary and flesh." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Chelia bit her lip "On second thought it sounds kinda fun."

* * *

**Later That Day.**

Chelia and I easily got the jobs at the Karaoke bar. It had no real theme so each of the waitresses had a different outfit. I had been dressed up as a French Maid. The look reminded me of Virgo, only I was showing a lot more cleavage. Chelia got dolled up in a Kimono, with her hair up in a bun. Her outfit looked to be about two sizes two small cause she looked like she might explode out of it.

We worked the floor and served drinks. There was a lot of eye candy, both male and female. Bare chests and deep cleavage surrounded me. Even Chelia looked to be eyeing up a few of the guys.

The two of us were raking in tips. It's easy to get all the guys to throw money at you when you're wearing a tiny outfit and bed over to expose various parts of your body.

I had been sizing up this on guy all night. He had brown hair and was wearing tight pants and a dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He was ripped…

"Wendy get back to work." Chelia said "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." I said grabbing my tray "That guys been giving me looks all night."

"He's cute." Chelia giggled "Are you gonna go after it?"

"Maybe." I smirked "You find anyone yet?"

"That one next to him." Chelia said "The one with the black hair."

Chelia pointed to a man in a red V-neck. He had shaggy hair but a cute face.

"Well I'll go see about sealing the deal." I said "Do you know their names."

"Kyle is the one I've had my eye on. I think the other one said his name was…Seth…Here's the drinks they ordered."

I grabbed the tray and sashayed over to the table with the two men. They were there with a few of their buddies. One of their friends was on the stage singing…badly.

"Hello boys." I said placing the drinks around, making sure to bend over plenty.

I chatted them up, found out they were here for a friend's birthday. I conveniently lost balance and landed in Seth's lap.

"Oh I'm so clumsy." I said making a baby face.

"It's no big deal." He said helping me off his lap.

"You're soooooo Strong." I cooed holding his arm and pressing my breasts into his bicep.

"Uhh…thanks." He said blushing.

"Wendy are you okay?" Chelia said trotting over, nearly bouncing out of her kimono.

"Yes I'm fine." I said sliding the man's arm around my waist "Thanks to this big strong stud."

Chelia started chatting with the other man but eventually we had to get back to work.

"Just yell if you need anything boys." We smiled.

_Even if we can't get them into bed the tip will be through the roof._

Chelia and I tended a few more tables and stopped by to flirt a bit. At one point our manager told us that we were supposed to perform on the stage…as in sing a song.

"Chelia I can't go up there." I said.

"I'll be there with you." Chelia said holding my hand "We'll do great…just do what you do best and shake it."

We went to the song machine and picked out the song we wanted to sing to. We went on the stage and people cheered. The music came on and Chelia started singing.

_**Insert Song- Melt by Hatsune Miku** _

Chelia sang the first verse while dancing around and trying not to pop a tit out of her clothes. Soon though her portion ended and she pointed at me to continue. I was super nervous but when I saw Chelia smile I knew I could do it. I started softly and a few lines in I was bouncing around and singing along. When we got to the final portion Chelia and I started harmonizing and finished up the song on a high note.

_**End Song** _

"See it was fun." Chelia cheered.

"Yeah that was fun." I smiled "We should do it more often."

The rest of the night was filled with Chelia and I waiting tables and flirting with guys. When we had finished cleaning up for the night we headed out. We had told the two men we had been flirting with to wait for us outside and lucky for us they waited. We brought them back to my room and Chelia and I wasted no time getting with a guy and shoving our tongues down there throat.

I was surprised when Seth started kissing back. He was holding me close and his muscles felt so strong. Chelia and I kept making out with our man of choice when I heard someone call.

"Wendy I'm home!"

"Carla!" I gasped.

"Eep!" Chelia yelped.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked.

"She's kinda…like my sister." I said "And she'll kill you if she finds you in here…not to mention what she'll do to me. You have to hide."

Chelia grabbed the two men and threw them into a closet.

"Oh hello Chelia." Carla said walking in "Did you to have a good day."

"It was thrilling." I said wiggling in my seat, I was turned on and Carla was delaying my release.

Carla was looking around the room suspiciously.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"It smells like…cologne." Carla said "You both smell like it…what did you two do today?"

"Some waitressing…it's probably from the business…you know how they are."

"Okay." Carla said "I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning."

Carla left and I looked the door. Chelia opened the closet and threw my choice of meat to me. Her and I fell back onto the bed and pulled out shirts off. We were both raring to go. Chelia pulled off her man's pants and I did the same. They were decent length…not as large as Lucy but still big.

I ran my tongue over the long length in front of me. I made Seth moan when I took his long rod into my mouth. I started blowing him and taking my bra off. Once my tits spilled free I wrapped them around his rock hard dick and started shaking them. I felt him put his hand on the back of my head and push his cock down my throat.

I made slurping noises and looked Chelia as she sucked the cock she had chosen.

"Oh…yeah…" the men were moaning as we gave them spectacular head.

I saw Kyle reach forward and grab Chelia's head as he let out a moan and filled her wet mouth with cum. I increased my efforts and before long his buddy was cumming down my throat.

I nearly gagged on the amount that entered my mouth.

_This load is massive….does this guy ever jack off?_

I looked at Chelia. We pulled each other into a kiss and swapped our cum deposits. Soon the two men were naked and Chelia and I both got on all fours and stuck our butts up to them.

"Fuck us."

I groaned as I felt the cock of this hunk enter me. He grabbed my waist and started thrusting. I felt my breasts sway and slap into my face and the skin under my boobs as I was jerked around and fucked. It felt so good to have a nice hard cock in me. Chelia was moaning as she was being fucked in a similar style. It was so sexy to watch my friend getting fucked right next to me.

_Is that all Chelia is…my friend…we spend so much time together it's almost like….were girlfriends…_

I shook the thought from my mind as I felt Seth pick up the pace and ram into me more and more.

"Oh yeah…fuck me…" I begged "make me cum!"

I saw Chelia panting and it was clear she was getting close to her climax. I was almost there so and I wanted to cum with me…the two of us at the same time. I was almost there when I heard my male partner moan.

"Ohh…fuck yeah." he groaned.

I felt his cum pump into me.

_I didn't get to finish…son of a bitch! Fucking Rookie!_

"AHHH!" I heard Chelia moan as she got to have her orgasm.

I pushed Seth over and shoved his cock back into me. I grinded my hips to get him hard again and then started hopping up and down making clapping noises as my ass hit his thighs. Soon I was close again and this time I was gonna finish first.

"Yeah…yeah…ah…ah…ah…OHHHH! YES!" I moaned as my walls tightened up.

After that the boys went to sleep, uncomfortably spooning Chelia and I.

"What are we gonna do with these two?" Chelia asked "I assume this will be a One Night like always?"

"We'll kick them out in the morning. And then never see them again" I said "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This story just came to me as a spinoff. After reading Chapter 420…blaze it…I wanted to write some Wendy, Chelia and Carla. I wanted to give them their own spinoff now that we know what they do during the skip…and since were a little while away from that in Futanari Lucy this could be a fun way to explore that. Also we are getting closer to actually doing Tartarus in Futa-Lucy so just hang on a bit. I'm still planning out how I want to do that.**

**This story will mostly feature Wendy, Carla and Chelia on random adventure, having sex with random guys, girls and whatever else they can get their hands on. Some characters will be cannon and others will just be random OC's.**

* * *

**I selected Melt as the song cause it's what came on my IPod while I was writing.**

**I don't know if you guys know this but when the new chapters of the Manga come out you can usually find me discussing it on r/Fairytail on Reddit. So feel free to come join us and talk about your thoughts. I have the same name on Reddit "snakebit1995" so you can sometimes find my thoughts on chapter expressed there as well.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Catgirl Training

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Carla's POV**

Wendy said she was spending the day with Chelia so I was left on my own for the day. I had made plans to meet Lisanna at Lucy's house so she could help me practice with my body again. Ever since that time with Lucy and Minerva I've done my best to step up my training so I could get stronger to help Lucy.

I got dressed in my work out clothes, a pair of jogging shorts and a green sports bra.

When I got to Lucy's mansion Lisanna was already in the back clawing at one of the dummies.

"Good morning." I called out neatly folding my coat and putting it to the side.

Lisanna uprooted the dummy and threw it to the side "Let's get to work."

I made my claws come out and got ready.

"Come on hit me!" she smirked "Cut me open!"

I ran forward and clawed at her body. I saw small scratched appeared on the alabaster skin and blood trickle down her arm. As long as I've been training with Lisanna she's insisted on being the practice dummy. Most times I cut her up pretty bad but she just moans and says how good it makes her feel. Then I see her the next day and the cuts and bruises are all cleared up.

"Come on Carla!" Lisanna yelled "I can barely feel it. Faster! Make me bleed!"

I moved faster and sliced at her skin.

" **Paw Driver!"** I kicked at her with my foot claws and dug into her stomach.

"Oh yeah!" Lisanna yelled "That's it! More!"

" **Cross Claw!"** I made an X cut on her chest, right over her large breasts.

"HAAA!" Lisanna moaned "Good…now it's my turn."

We scratched at each other for a while longer. Practice was going well both of us were working up a sweat.

"Ahh! Carla what are you doing!" Someone yelled as I scratched at Lisanna's leg.

"Happy!" Lisanna cheered "Why don't you come practice with us."

"We have to invite her." I mumbled.

I despise other Catgirls, they make my blood boil. Lisanna explained to that other furry bitch what it was we were doing and insisted Happy get stronger to. The three of us beat each other up for a few more hours before it was time to pack it in for the day.

"Why don't you guys go get washed up." Lisanna said "I'm going back home to see Mira."

We went inside and I made my way right to the spa room downstairs. I got undressed and slowly stepped into the scalding water. I felt the aches and pains ease out of my body as I relaxed in the water. I was nice and relaxed when…

I was splashed in the face by Happy.

I growled at the girl "What are you doing?"

"Baths are no fun if you just sit there." She smiled.

"That is how I prefer my baths." I told her,

"I know." She said smirking "But I knew doing that would make you angry."

I hissed at her "Don't piss me off…you may still be getting used to the body but I'm an expert with mine."

"Yeah, yeah." she said looking down "I'm still adjusting."

"How is it going?" I asked curiously.

"The body is fine but it's the mental stuff. Remembering I'm a girl and a human now." She said "And I hate this felling of hate towards you…I really like you Carla but when I see you like that I just get…so angry…the scent angers me…"

"I understand that." I said scooting closer "But it'll die down…a little."

Happy and I were very close now; I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Happy…I managed to get myself calm with Millianna…"

"How..?" she asked.

I got even closer "Shall I show you?"

"Carla…"

"Happy…"

The two of us leaned in slowly and our lips met. The kiss started slow with just our lips touching but soon I ran my tongue on my fellow cat's lips, to request entrance, and she allowed me. Soon our scratchy tongues were swirling around each other's mouths. While we kissed I slid my hand up Happy's thigh and rubbed her soft skin under the water. I felt the former tomcat reach her hand up and squeeze my large chest. I stopped rubbing her leg and began to touch Happy's chest.

_It's almost the exact same size as mine…maybe even a tad bigger_

Our kiss finally broke so we could get some air. We didn't say anything for a while as we just stared at each other.

"I have to go." I said stepping out of the water.

"Where?" she asked getting out.

Happy attempted to shake herself dry at first, getting me wet both on my skin and in other places.

_Her breasts are so bouncy._

I went back to drying myself "I need to get back and check in on Wendy."

Happy tapped her foot on the floor "Can I come?"

I really wanted to go a step farther with the blue cat.

I leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek "Okay…"

The two of us started to get dressed to leave. It was funny to watch Happy struggle with her bra and getting her tail through her panties. I knew how hard it could be to get comfortable doing this at first.

"Here let me fix these for you." I said pulling on her bra straps to fix the support device, and make her chest wobble.

"Thank you Carla…it's really tricky to get this stuff on." She pouted.

I ruffled her hair and scratched her ears "I know…you'll get used to it."

The two of us finished getting dressed and headed out towards the girl's dorm.

* * *

**A Short Time Later.**

When I popped my head in to check on Wendy she was in there alone with Chelia. Her room had peculiar smell to it, cologne. She insisted that it was from the job her and Chelia had worked but I was suspicious. My eyes passed over the room and I didn't see anything wrong so I headed back to my room. When I got there Happy was already making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Getting so relaxed already?" I said puling my shirt off, leaving me in just my bra and shorts "We still have so much to do."

I saw one of Happy's fangs bit her lip as I slid out of my shorts and swayed over to her. I laid on the bed and started kissing Happy again. I pulled her clothes off leaving us in only our undergarments. Happy had on a simple white bra and cotton panties while I was wearing purple lace.

I reached back and let my bra fall off as me made out. I felt Happy's hands squeeze my ass as I pulled her bra off. Once the both of us had used out feet to slip each other's panties off, making our naked bodies mash together we broke our kiss.

We were both dripping between our legs. I reached over and took out one of the toys Wendy had purchased, a two sided clear dildo.

"What is that?" Happy asked while I slowly pushed the toy into her walls "OH!"

"It's going to make us feel great." I smiled as I slide down the other end.

The clear glass rod stretched my walls as I slowly rocked my hips against it. Happy soon started following my lead and the rod was getting covered in our juices. We learned in and picked up the pace, both moaning and touching ourselves in various ways.

"Oh Carla!" Happy moaned "It feels so good!"

"AH...ah…move more!" I begged.

We both leaned in and kissed each other. I felt Happy bite down on my lip with her fangs and moaned into the kiss.

_She came…Happy came from sharing a dildo with me…_

Happy broke away from the kiss and flicked her tongue over my nipples.

"HA!" I gasped.

"Let me tell you." Happy smirked as her ears twitched "That bra may be hard to get on but I love having boobs, the way they bounce when I walk…when I look down and see cleavage…it makes me feel so good."

Hearing Happy talk about his female body pushed me over the edge. I felt my walls clamp down on the sex toy as I climaxed.

"OHHHHHH!" I let out a moan as pleasure pulsed through my body.

I let the rod slide out of my and laid down next to Happy. She looked me in the eyes, and this time I didn't feel angry. The two of us just smiled as each other and our tails twisted together like a dance.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah." she smiled "Deep down you still make me feel a little angry but I think I can get used to it. I only fell angry when I think about you being with Lucy."

I pulled my friend into a hug and we fell asleep.

_Catgirls who share a mate must have to lay together to calm down our hormones…Good thing that there aren't many other Exceeds for Lucy to make catgirls._

_Gajeel already said that Lily was keeping his male body…but what about those other two…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**I wonder who Carla could possibly be alluding to…maybe it will come up in Futanari Lucy soon… (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Danceing Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chelia's POV**

I woke up with a groan. I looked over and saw some sunlight twinkling in through the window. I felt a familiar tingle rush through me as I grew up. I threw off my now tight clothing and reached over to the nearby drawer. I pulled out a recent gift from Wendy, a long, thick vibrator. I had never had a sex toy before but Wendy said they were really good. I started by teasing my clitoris with the metal object before slowly working it into my folds.

"No point in waiting any longer." I said clicking the switch "OHHHH!"

***Bzzt!***

The toy buzzed and stirred up my insides.

_Wendy was right…I've only had it in a few seconds and I already feel great!_

I reached up with my free hand and stuck a finger into my nipple to try and get it to pop out. At first having inverted nipple took some getting used to but now that I discovered they were so sensitive I kept playing with them more and more.

"Oh…oh boy that's the spot…Mmmmm." I moaned as I played with the toy.

I kept playing with the toy, bucking my hips as the device provided me with building pleasure. My hand played with my breast and nipples, which had emerged from their lilt hidey holes.

"I'm so…close…" I said driving the device faster between my spread legs "OHHHHHH!"

I moaned as I exploded in a flood of pleasure and juices. I caught my breath and then licked the toy clean.

"I should get up and see what Sherry is doing."

I hopped out of bed, my breasts bouncing as I did so and then I headed over to my closet. I threw on a bra, some panties and a bath robe and headed out into the living room. I walked out and found Sherry at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"Good Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." I smiled going into the fridge to get milk for cereal.

"So listen." Sherry spoke up as I poured myself breakfast.

"Hmm?"

"You know I'm okay with you spending all the time you like in your adult body, doing what you want…" She said.

"Yeah I know, Lucy told me trying to change me was your idea." I said eating my cereal.

"Yes but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"Umm if you're gonna…spend some time alone." She raised an eyebrow "Make sure that you keep it 'alone"

"What do mean?" I asked confused.

_I think I know what she's talking about…but how did she know._

"First, you're not the only one that lives in this house, and I heard you this morning...that toy isn't a quiet as you think."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Second, Sweetie you smell, like sex and sweat."

I facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Just be careful in the future." Sherry giggled "and look at the bright side, I told you not someone else."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Don't be so pouty." Sherry said hugging me "It's not that big of a deal I just wanted to let you know."

It felt weird when Sherry hugged me, my breast smushed against hers. Sherry gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said she was heading out on a job for a few days.

"See you later." I called out as she left.

After Sherry left I showered and got changed for another day of excitement. I got dressed and headed out meet someone.

* * *

"Oh goodie you made it." My companion smiled.

"Good morning." I waved to Millianna.

She gave me a quick hug "Are you all set to have some fun?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

Millianna and Kagura had invited me to dance at Mermaid Heel today. Besides being a guild for only woman Mermaid Heel is also a dance/strip club for its members.

The cat girl led me to the back dressing room and told me I could dress myself up however I pleased. I tried on a few outfits and finally settled on the schoolgirl one.

When it was my turn I waited for the music to start and stepped out onto the stage. The crowd cheered as I danced around the chair that was set up on the stage. I grinded my body against the back and stuck my ass out towards the crowd. Next I took a seat and started undoing the tie and a few of the buttons. I ripped the shirt and buttons went flying off and exposing my bra-clad breasts to the air of the room. The crowd roared as I took off my skirt and showed them my thong.

I shook my head around making my pigtails swing in the breeze. Soon I was rocking my hips as I undid my bra and shook my breasts for cheering ladies. Shortly after the lights dimmed and the music went off, signaling that it was time for me to exit stage left.

I went backstage and Millianna congratulated me on a job well done.

"You did great!" she smiled her tail wagging aggressively "Since you did so well why don't you head back there."

Millianna pointed me towards a door. When I entered the only person in there was Kagura. She was facing away from me lying on her stomach reading a magazine. She wasn't wearing much, just a tank top and some shorts stretched out over her huge butt.

_I heard Lucy's the one that made it grow so big._

She must have sensed me because she looked over her shoulder at me.

"How'd it go?" she asked returning to her magazine.

"The crowd really loved it." I told her "Millianna said I did great."

"That's good." Kagura said reaching back and picking at her shorts which were being eaten by her fat ass.

"You alright over there?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She shrugged "Lucy's present can get in the way some times is all."

"Oh." I nodded "Yeah mine is a little troublesome too."

"At least you can turn yours off." She said sitting up and waving me over "Well then since you did so well I think you deserve a reward."

When I sat on the bed Kagura grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. I slowly joined her and began kissing her back. Kagura flipped my over so I was under her. She stuck a hand up my shirt and began to play with my chest.

I reached back and dug my hands into Kagura's big ass. I felt her moan into the kiss as I squeezed her massive cheeks. While she helped me get undress I did the same to her. Soon the both of us were naked on the bed and exploring every inch of each other with our hands.

"Chelia…you're so soft." She said touching my body "Nearly perfect."

"You're soft to." I said slapping her butt around.

Kagura had us move around and spread my legs. She crawled in between them and started rubbing her pussy against mine. We scissored on the bed, rubbing our own clits as we moaned.

"Oh Kagura." I hissed in pleasure "This is so good."

"Faster…move faster!" she begged.

Kagura was furiously rubbing her own folds as she moaned and gasped. I was grabbing my own breasts and popping one of my tits into my mouth so I could stick my tongue into the nipple. I swirled my tongue around and got the tip to come out and sucked my own breast.

"AHHH!" Kagura threw her head back as she suddenly orgasmed.

I kept fingering myself while Kagura dug around in her closet.

"OHHHMMMM!" I moaned as I climaxed.

"Put this on." Kagura said throwing a device at me.

It looked like a strap-on but it was also two sided, one side in my pussy and the other used to fuck her.

"Mmmmm" I moaned with my tongue falling out of my mouth as the device filled my walls.

Kagura got on all fours "Stick it up my ass!"

I obliged Kagura and lubed up the strap-on. I slowly pushed it into her butt and Kagura moaned as I stretched her out.

"Fuck yeah." Kagura groaned.

Each time I thrusted into Kagura the other side pushed further into me and I joined her in moaning.

"This feels so good." I cooed as I felt my breast bounce with each thrust "This must be what it's like to be Lucy!"

I squeezed Kagura's ass cheeks as I pounded her insides harder and harder. The back half of the toy was stirring up my insides and I was already close to cumming.

"Oh Kagura…I'm…ha…gonna!"

"Just a little more." She begged "Fuck my ass just a little more!"

I grabbed her hips a slammed her a few more times.

"KAGURA!" I moaned as I felt my walls shift during my orgasm.

"CHELIA!" Kagura moaned as her ass quaked while she orgasmed.

I unhooked the toy and laid next to Kagura. She poked at my breasts a little.

"You know what Chelia." Kagura said "I think you're gonna go far in the world…"

"Thanks."

"You and Wendy are the future…good luck."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Stress Remover

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This chapter takes place any time before Tartarus.** _

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I was relaxing at Lucy's house in my normal form. It was a little late, just after four or so.

_Sometimes it's nice to be like this. Just relaxing like a kid._

"Oh hey Wendy." Cana said taking a seat on the couch with Cornelia.

Cana started to unbutton her shirt.

"You don't mind if I feed her do you?"

"Oh no go ahead."

I watched Cana take off her bra and move her daughter close to her breasts. The small baby latched on and started drinking from her mother large, tanned breasts.

_Cana has gotten so big…I think she's outgrown my adult form. Her breasts are filled with milk for her baby, I wonder what it tastes like…Stop it bad Wendy._

Cana sighed "Jeez…she so rough."

"Hmm?"

"You'll understand if you ever have a kid." Cana said "All the swelling and then the kid sucks like a vacuum."

I watched Cana feed Cornelia for a while before she finally pulled her shirt back up.

"All done?" she asked the baby.

The little bundle snuggled into her mother's chest and dozed off.

"Somebody's sleepy." Cana cooed at the baby "I'm gonna put her down for a nap, after that I'm going to take a bath, why don't you come."

"Oh okay." I smiled "I'll go get it started."

Cana went one way, and I went another. I got into the bathroom and started the flowing water of bath. I decided I wanted to be big while I was in the water so I grew up.

"Ah~ that's nice." I said stepping into the water.

"The water's ready?" Cana said walking into the room in her robe.

I splashed a little "Water's fine, come on in."

Cana untied her robe and stepped into the water, she looked so pretty, and so mature.

"It's perfect Wendy." Cana said "It's so nice to relax."

"Are you stressed out?" I asked.

"I have a kid now." She said "I'm like a stress volcano, my back still hurts from carrying her, my tits are sore from all her sucking, and I barely get any sleep."

"I guess having a baby is hard."

"It is." She said "But getting chances to relax are just as good."

"Yeah." I smiled "Relaxing is nice."

Cana and I chatted while we washed our bodies. I always had fun washing my large chest, and it was nice to watch Cana hiss as she attempted to wash her own breasts only to hiss at the soreness.

"Jeez that kid's killing me." Cana said.

"Here I'll do your back." I told her grabbing a washcloth

I scrubbed Cana down, pressing my body against her.

"Wendy?" Cana cooed "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said squishing my breasts against her back.

"Really~" Cana moaned as I washed her breasts "OH!"

Cana gasped as I ran my breasts over her tender nipples. I squeezed my hands on her big breasts and pressed my large globes against her back.

"Ahh Wendy~" Cana moaned as I ran my hands down her body "This is nice."

"You said you were stressed." I said "and I know this is my favorite stress reliever."

I slid my hand down Cana's body and brushed a finger over her clit.

"Ha!" she gasped and turned her head to look at me "Wendy…"

Cana pulled my face closer and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I stuck my finger inside Cana and she let out a moan. I grinded my breasts against her back as I squeezed her breasts with one hand and fingered her with the other. Cana's pussy was tight and I made sure to rub every inch of her walls.

"Oh…Oh…yes….harder Wendy!"

I squeezed Cana's left breast harder and started moving me hand even faster. I extended my middle finger and pushed it deep into Cana.

"Wendy!" she screamed in pleasure "When did you get so good?!"

"Chelia and I have been practicing a lot." I whispered in her ear.

I pinched Cana's nipple and made a little bit of milk squirt out.

"AH!" she moaned "Wendy don't…OH!"

"OHHHH~!" Cana moaned as her walls clamped down around my finger.

I pulled my fingers out of Cana and licked them clean, she tasted delicious.

"You know…" I said standing up in front of her "Earlier you fed Cornelia, but you did eat anything yourself."

I used my fingers to spread my folds.

"Looks tasty." Cana said kneeling before me and kissing the insides of my thighs.

"Oh." I let out a soft moan as she kissed my clit before sticking her tongue inside of me.

I placed my hands on the back of Cana's head and pushed her against my pussy. The older woman moaned as she shook her head around, pleasing me. I could hear Cana's big tits swaying and slapping into her arms.

"Oh yeah Cana…" I moaned "I think…I'm gonna cum soon…I'm spray juices all over your face."

"MHMP!" Cana Moaned and spoke against my folds.

I felt Cana's tongue lick against the very back of my walls, and I lost it.

"OHHHH! CANA!" I moaned as I came on her face and filled her mouth with juices.

The two of us rolled back on the tiles floor, our breasts wobbling and settling with each breath.

"That was good." Cana said "I defiantly feel relaxed now."

"Yeah me to." I smiled.

"You know I think Cornelia will be asleep for a while." Cana smirked at me.

"Oh, is that so…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Don't worry I hadn't forgotten about this story, I was just lacking inspiration for a chapter, but seeing Wendy ogling Juvia this morning made me want to write something with her in it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Sick in Bed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

We had found Juvia but not long after Natsu took Happy and Lucy someplace with him and left me with Juvia and Carla. As soon as they left Juvia went over to her bed and start to sleep because she said she didn't feel well. I checked her and she had a small fever but nothing to serious, so I put her to bed and did a little healing magic on her.

"Hmm…hmmm." Juvia mumbled during over in bed.

"Something wrong?" I asked skipping over.

"Juvia…is so warm…"

Her face was a little red and Juvia when I pulled the sheets back Juvia had wiggled out of her clothes.

"The nightstand." Juvia begged.

I walked over, opened the cabinet and gasped. It was full of various dildos and vibrators.

"Gosh" I blushed "Why do you have all this stuff?"

"Juvia was been alone for six months, today was the first time she had a real person inside her in so long." The water woman said picking out a long blue toy "Juvia needs to masturbate!"

The girl leaned back on the bed and started playing with herself.

"Wendy." Juvia smiled between her moans "come do this with me."

"Huh?"

"Take a toy." She gasped Masturbate next to Juvia."

I bit my lip as I grew into my adult form, I grabbed a black dildo and laid on the bed next to Juvia.

"OHH!" I moaned as I stuck the toy into myself while grabbing my rolling tits.

"Hmmm." Juvia moaned pushing her toy deeper.

"Wow!" I moaned "These are really good."

"Juvia…HA! Only buys the best."

"This is really good!"

I looked over and saw Carla had joined us on the bed and was thrusting a red rod into her.

"HAAAAA!" the three of us moaned in simultaneous toe curling orgasm.

The three of us quickly ditched the toys and stared rubbing our bodies against each other and before long my head was between Juvia's legs, licking as her sweet pussy. Carla was on Juvia's head, getting her warmth licked at the water girl. Juvia tasted so sweet, and she was getting out a lot of fluid that made my licking even better.

"MMM OHHH!" Carla moaned as she came from Juvia's licking.

"Wendy I can't…hold it!" Juvia screamed "OHHHH!"

My face was covered in Juvia's sex juices. I was about to spread my legs and let Juvia and Carla take care of me when Juvia suddenly looked out the window.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia's Lucy senses are tingling…Lucy-Sama is in danger!"

She ran out the door in a hurry.

_What about me…no fair._

"Wait slow down!" I said "At least put pants on first!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Just a little thing I felt like writing, hope you liked it. I try to update this little Wendy spinoff every so often when I can think of a good thing for her to do.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
